Benutzer Blog:Meister Qui-Gon Jinn/Das Jahr 2151
Ok, was genau mache ich hier? 1. Ich befinde mich im Moment in einem 22. Jahrhundert re-read/watch und das hier wird so eine Art Mini Review. 2. Es ist gerade VIEL zu heiß für mein Gehirn, um irgendwas Vernünftiges herzustellen, daher mach ich lieber das hier, da kann nicht so viel schiefgehen. 3. Ich wollte einfach mal die Blog-Funktion ausprobieren. Aufbruch ins Unbekannte ist der einzige ST Pilot den ich nicht mag. Das ist jetzt das dritte (?) Mal das ich ENT 1x01 sehe und naja... Phlox war von Anfang an großartig, Hoshi fand ich zumindest sympathisch, was ironisch ist wenn man mein Talent was Fremdsprachen die nicht Englisch sind angeht, was Trip angeht bin ich relativ neutral, aber er ist ebenfalls sympathisch. Faszinierenderweise wirkt es so als hätte Travis später eine viel größere Rolle haben sollen, als die die er am Ende hatte (Ungefähr 4 wichtige Folgen). Er war der besondere, der der sich schon im Weltraum auskannte... Dann kommen wir zu Archer und T'Pol. Bei meinem dritten re-watch ist meine eine interessante Sache aufgefallen. Während ich beim ersten gucken Archer mochte und T'Pol gehasst habe ist es jetzt genau andersrum und ich kann nicht mehr nachvollziehen warum ich ursprünglich einer anderen Meinung war. Archer war iwie ein ziemlicher Rassist gegenüber Vulkaniern und hat sie für alles verantwortlich gemacht. T'Pol hingegen ist da deutlich logischer. Ok, was gibt's noch. Achja, die Handlung... Meh... Hier beginnt der Temporale Kalte Krieg... Suliban, Future Guy, Klingonen, nichts passt irgendwie und ich han irgendwann auf doppelte Geschwindigkeit geschaltet. Ich hab mal etwas recherchiert (englische Memory Alpha) und anscheinend sollte Future Guy Archer aus der Zukunft sein. Wenn ich solche Ideen sehe, wünsche ich mir doch, die Serie hätte etwas länger überlebt. Achja und ich hab Reed vergessen. Ich wüsste jetzt auch nicht was ich über ihn schreiben soll, im allgemeinen mochte ich ihn. Freund oder Feind war die Folge mit der Schnecke, oder? Diese Folge ist bei mir in der "meh"-Kategorie. Ich entsinne mich daran, dass Hoshi von nem Planeten ne Schnecke mitgenommen hat, die dann auf der E-01 am sterben ist, weil Umgebung und so. An den Alien Schiff mit Leichen Teil erinnere ich mich positiv, Hoshis Reaktionen wirkten realistisch (ich würde mich vermutlich in irgendne Ecke verkriechen und warten bis der Rest des Außenteams fertig ist, aber ich hatte auch keine halbe Akademie Ausbildung) und sympathisch, aber ansonsten war die Folge jetzt nicht sooo super toll. Meh, wie gesagt. Geistergeschfichten war gut, soweit die beste Folge. Am besten erinnere ich mich an die Szene in der Höhle am Ende wo Trip mit seiner nicht-Phaser Pistole auf T'Pol zielt und Hoshi und Archer versuchen ihn zu Überzeugen, dass die "Steinaliens" nur mit den Vulkaniern reden wollen. Sehr gute Performance von den Schauspielern und so weiter. Außerdem werden in dieser Folge zwei meiner Lieblingscharaktere, Elizabeth Cutler und Ethan Novakovic eingeführt. Also, sehr gut! In guter Hoffnung ist die erste Folge auf dieser Liste, bei der ich nichts mit dem Titel assoziert habe und auf MA nachgucken musste, was da nochmal passiert ist. Dann hab ich das Bild in der Infobox gesehen und gedacht "Ohhh, die Folge wo Trip schwanger war". Die meisten Leute die ich auf meinen Reisen durch das Internetz getroffen habe, fanden diese Folge entweder furchtbar und super. Ich fand sie besser als meh, aber nicht wirklich gut. So ein Mittelding. Auch hier sticht die großartige Performance Trinneers heraus. Das Rätsel der Fazi ist das BESTE Buch, das ich seit gelesen habe (unter anderem Typhon Pact 5-7, The Fall, From History's Shadow ,Elusive Salvation, Vulcan's Soul Trilogy, Die Q Kontinuum Trilogie, Der Aufstieg und Fall von Khan Noon Singh I & II, The Rings of Time und vermutlich noch ein paar die ich vergessen habe). Ich habe DRdF seit der ersten Cutler RPG Szene GELIEBT und danach wird es nur noch besser! Die beiden Alien Kulturen sind faszinierend und die Kommunikationsszene zwischen dem Macra Alien (Ja so hab ich mir die vorgestellt) und Archer... großartig. Ich habe Archer in diesem Kapitel mehr gemoch, als in der ganzen Serie. Auch das Verständnis das Archer für vulkanische Erstkontakt Richtlinien zeigt, nachdem er es selbst ein paar Mal versaut hat ist sehr faszinierend und könnte in einer Folge nicht adäquat dargestellt werden. Auch die Archer baut Scheiße Teile waren für mich als Archer Hasser sehr schön zu lesen. Auch Hoshi sticht hier positiv hervor, da sie noch in ihrer "Ihhh Weltraum"-Phase ist. Großartig! Alles davon. Ich sage voraus, dass wenn ich irgendwann mit dem ganzen 22. Jahrhundert fertig bin wird dieser Roman ganz oben stehen. Eigentlich schade, dass es jetzt nur noch schlechter wird... Terra Nova war ganz okay. Ich fand's gut, dass ein paar alte Erdenkolonien und Weltraumprojekte erwähnt wurden. Phlox war super, wie gesagt im allgemeinen ganz gut. Doppeltes Spiel oder "The Andorian Incident" wie man im englischen sagt ist bis jetzt mein Favorit was die Folgen angeht. Sehr spannend und da die Vulkanier irgendwie wie Arschlöcher dargestellt wurden ist es auch möglich für die eigentlich "böseren" und brutalen Andorianern zu sein. Außerdem beginnt hier wichtige Charakter Entwicklung für T'Pol, als sie die vulkanische Spionage an die Andorianer verrät. Das Eis bricht fand ich interessant. Diese Folge ist übrigens nicht als Travis Folge weiter oben aufgeführt worden. Die Saat ist die zweite Folge bei der ich auf MA nachsehen musste was zur Hölle da passiert ist. Die Folge hatte eigentlich keine besonders denkwürdigen Momente und bekommt damit ein meh Minus. Familienbande mochte ich. Dies ist jetzt die erste Travis Folge, nach meiner Zählung. Einige interessante Sachen, Nausikaaner und eine schöne "Böse Menschen" Handlung. Definitiv eine der besseren Folgen der Staffel. Außerdem wurde hier eine "Schattenseite" der Forschungsmission der Enterprise aufgezeigt und zwar dass viele Frachtercrewmitglieder zur Sternenflotte gehen. Lautloser Feind ist sehr spannend. Die "Shroomies" sind wohl die gruseligsten ENT "Bösewichte" (Anführungszeichen, weil wir eigentlich keine Ahnung haben was sie wollen, außer durch STO natürlich). Auch erfahren wir hier mehr über Reed, oder eher erfahren wir, dass wir nichts erfahren, was auch was ist. Reed ist auch definitiv bei den besseren ENT Chars. Überhaupt erscheinen mir alle Charaktere irgendwie besser als die "Großen Drei", außer Travis vielleicht, der einfach nicht genug entwickelt wurde. Wo war ich? Also: Auch eine gute Folge. Kalter Krieg klingt schon nach Temporaler Kalter Krieg oder? Ja, ist es auch. Meh Minus. Lieber Doktor ist faszinierend... Irgendwie. Ich weis ehrlich nicht was ich sagen soll... Schlafende Hunde musste ich erstmal auf der MA nachschlagen. Ansonsten ist die Folge aber ziemlich gut, bis auf die CGI Targs. Alles an dieser Folge war wirklich gut. Nicht großartig oder fantastisch aber durchaus nochmal ansehbar. Im Schatten von P'Jem stellt die Vulkanier erneut in einer Art moralischen Grauzone dar. Außerdem komm Shran wieder vor, also erneut eine gelungene Vulkanier vs Andorianer Folge. Allein ist eine Episode, welche ich des öfteren ganz oben auf Top X Lieblings Enterprise Staffel 1 Folgen gesehen habe. Ich fand sie gut, aber sie ist definitiv nicht die beste der Staffel. Besonders interessant war für mich der Einblick in Reeds Psyche. Die Verschmelzung setzt T'Pols Arc fort und featured (schon zwei englische Wörter...) "Vulkanier ohne LogiK" die mit Ausnahme vom Anführer der T'Pol dann mit Weltraumaids (spoiler!) infiziert auch alle hanz sympathisch. Hier muss ich Enterprise wirklich respekt zollen. Alle Vulkanier Folgen sind gut gelungen und ergeben eine insgesamt interessante Entwicklung ab. Gesetze der Jagd hat mich irgendwie kaum interessiert... Das beste aus dieser Episode ist definitiv der Planet ohne Stern, ein Konzept, was ich gerne nochmal sehen würde. Raumpiraten sollte eigentlich zwei Seperate Bewertungen bekommen. Zum einen ist es bemerkenswert, wie die Episode es schafft so halbwegs böse TNG Ferengi mit den satirisch wirtschaftlich angehauchten DSß Ferengi zu kombinieren und das auch recht gut. Dann ist da aber dieses Berman Zitat "There's no excuse for the Ferengi, no excuse. That was an act of desperation. I hated it." Ich will diese Episode mögen, aber sie macht es mir schon schwer. Also ein meh. Schiff der Geister oder wie man es in den 90ern nannte "Die Illusion"... Muss ich noch weiter schreiben? Sie haben sogar René Auberjonois wiederverwendet... Also: In Conclusion: Schlecht: Aufbruch ins Unbekannte; Kalter Krieg unteres meh:Die Saat; Lieber Doktor; Gesetze der Jagd; Schiff der Geister mittleres meh: In guter Hoffnung; Raumpiraten oberes meh: Freund oder Feind; Terra Nova; Das Eis bricht; Allein Ziemlich Gut: Geistergeschfichten; Doppeltes Spiel; Lautloser Feind; Schlafende Hunde; Im Schatten von P'Jem; Die Verschmelzung Das Rätsel der Fazi: Das Rätsel der Fazi